


You are my Sunshine

by Space_Weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute things, Firsts, LMAO, M/M, Soulmate AU, cry with me children, flower tattoos, i m dead inside, then a car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Weeb/pseuds/Space_Weeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's tattoo opens to be a sunflower, this redhead has the exact same sunflower on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

The sunflower, a symbol of joy. He was Kageyama’s sunflower, the reason he smiled, the reason he did anything at all.

His parents told him when he was ten that the flower bud tattoo placed on his left forearm was something he needed to find true love. He never thought his love for volleyball would lead to the blossoming of his flower.

It was one of his last junior high tournaments, an unknown opponent. They didn’t even have enough players to have anyone benched, they all looked extremely nervous. The first set started and Kageyama met eyes with Hinata Shouyou, failing to notice the bud tattooed on his neck was opening slowly. Nor did he notice his own blossoming bud, until he sent out his first toss. He almost missed the toss as he caught glimpse of a sunflower petal opening on his arm, as soon as he had tossed he started darting around trying to find a sunflower blooming on someone. His lack of finding frustrated him to no end.

The opposing setter tossed to the opposite side of the redhead spiker, why would he do that? Hinata ran full speed in the direction of the toss. Kageyama caught a small glimpse of the blossoming bud on the shorter’s neck, with eyes widened he watched as the boy flew through the air and slammed the ball into their side of the court.

The match ends, Kageyama’s team taking both sets with a breeze. The crowd cheers for the king of the court.

Kageyama walked out of the gymnasium and walked towards the bus with his teammates, he was a bit shaken up after seeing his flower start to bloom.

“You! Setter! Stop there!” Hinata shouted from atop a cement block. Kageyama turned and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Kageyama waved his teammates to just go on without him.

“I won’t lose to you again! I’ll beat you and that turnip head! Just you watch!” Hinata grinned and pointed to himself with his thumb. Kageyama just nodded and headed towards his bus.

~

A year and Kageyama had become a first year at Karasuno High School. He hadn’t seen the redhead with the bud on his neck since the junior high game. He wondered if maybe the smaller had noticed the blossom of his bud that day. Maybe while brushing his teeth, maybe his family noticed it. His parents noticed the day after the tournament.

“Who’s the lucky someone?” Kageyama’s mother asked with a grin.

“I don’t actually know.. I noticed it during the last game but never saw anyone.” He told her blankly.

“That’s a shame. Don’t worry about it. You’ll find them, Tobio.” His father chimed in ruffling his hair.  
The first day to meet the club managers and turn in their application forms. Kageyama only caught a glimpse of the back of the sunflower boy’s head before he started towards the gym to practice. He didn’t quite recognize him at first. He tried tossing to no one, practicing serves, anything he could do alone.

“The gym is so roomy!!” Hinata entered with a gasp. Kageyama snapped his head backward seeing the familiar face he felt a slight itch on his forearm. His fully bloomed sunflower twirling slightly.

“You?” Kageyama muttered, eyes widening in disbelief.

“You?! What are you doing in Karasuno?!” Hinata pointed at Kageyama, sending a childish glare. “Have you come to challenge me? If so I humbly accept your offer! I won’t lose!” Tobio sent an annoyed glare towards the redhead.

“Ah the first years, remember when we were that young, Koushi?” Daichi laughed passing Hinata, Suga tailing behind him.

“Of course I do, you couldn’t even get the ball over the net.” Suga snickered into his hand.

“And you couldn’t even receive mind you.” Daichi glanced over, eyes tracing over the fully bloomed Larkspur below his right ear. The captain turned and gave the boys a stern look of disappointment.

~

Hinata eventually put two and two together and realized that the flower on his neck was the exact same flower on Kageyama’s forearm. Fair enough it took him two weeks to put it together but he did. Kageyama had known for an entire year and then some. Hinata put up a fight for a good two hours before accepting it fully. He agreed to Kageyama’s plan of ‘Let’s try to be friends, I’m not promising any romance.’ after three days.

~

The first time Kageyama gave Hinata a kiss was after they’d lost to Seijoh. He placed a small peck on Shouyou’s forehead on the bus ride back. “It’ll be okay. Spring is right around the corner.” Hinata sobbed into Kageyama’s shoulder, holding for dear life onto him.  
“I won’t apologize anymore. I won’t throw anymore tosses that I have to apologize for.” He had told him in the gym once they’d gotten back.

~

The first time he told him that he loved him was after they’d gotten their momentum stopping quick to work. It wasn’t until their last set of diving drills. He put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder while passing him. “God, I love you.” He said barely loud enough to have Hinata hear him. He turned to see the older’s reaction, his face bright red. A small ‘m’ noise coming from him.

~

Their first actual kiss was initiated by Hinata barely a minute after they’d beaten Seijoh. Hinata ran back to Kageyama right after he’d made sure they’d won and pulled the younger down and kissed him, a giant smile on his face.

~

The first time Hinata said ‘I love you’ was after the match against Shiratorizawa. On the bus back he mumbled quietly “I love you too.” Kageyama barely got it over the other noises on the bus, some teammates snoring and others chattering. He gave Hinata’s hand a gentle squeeze and kissed his hair.

~

That was the end of their firsts however. Hinata’s first I love you would only be followed by one more.

He rode his bike towards Karasuno the following day and was hit head on by a speeding, reckless driver. His wounds fatal, both legs and left arm twisted in ways impossible. His left shoulder completely shattered and a large head injury. He was rushed to the Miyagi Prefecture medical center. The doctors did all they could to lessen the pain, they gave him four hours of remaining life and called his family.

Word got around Karasuno within thirty minutes and Tobio looked down to his forearm the petals slowly wilting and he knew it was true. He ran five mile to the medical center before being stopped by three doctors.

“You have to let me in! He’s dying! I have to see him! Look! Look! He doesn’t have much time left. Please let me see him!” He wept his left arm stretched out to show the wilting sunflower.

Natsu, Shouyou’s little sister, tugged on Kageyama’s pants for a second, tears flooding down her face, before pointing to her parents. He bowed anxiously, “Please let me see Shouyou.” Tobio let the tears fall, emotions overwhelming the usually cool headed boy.

“Let him in. We want to say goodbye. Stay outside the room for about twenty minutes. Please.” Shouyou’s father’s voice cracked holding onto his wife’s hand. Kageyama nodded, following the family into the corridor. Natsu grasping for his hand and crying hard.

The twenty minutes felt like hours. All he could do was watch petal by petal wither away on his arm. The Hinata family exited all shamelessly sobbing. Kageyama entered wiping at his red face, but as soon as he saw his sun, his everything, his all, the tears overflowed again.

“Hey...” Shouyou croaked trying his best to give a faint smile.

“Shouyou.” Kageyama wept, grasping the boy’s right hand, “I’m so sorry it wasn’t me. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. Oh god I wish it was me.” He cried squeezing Hinata’s hand.

“Don’t say that.” His voice cracked. “I’m happy it wasn’t you, now you get to live. I’ll watch over you. I’ll always be with you no matter what. I love you, Tobio.” Shouyou smiled squeezing his hand as much as he could.

“I love you too, shrimpy.” He sobbed into Hinata’s neck.

“Could you sing for me, Tobio?”

He nodded, pulling his heavy head off Shouyou’s neck. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how much you hate me on insta @aesthetically.withdrawn  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
